Twist
by Metamorcy
Summary: When the ten year bazooka gets modified, Reborn decides to use it on his unsuspecting ex-student, now lover, to see what happens. What he gets is something made of pure evil and now he's feeling the end result of it, though, perhaps it's not entirely a bad thing. 72R27 7227


Title: Twist

Summary: When the ten year bazooka gets modified, Reborn decides to use it on his unsuspecting ex-student, now lover, to see what happens. What he gets is something made of pure evil and now he's feeling the end result of it, though, perhaps it's not entirely a bad thing. 72R27 7227

A/N – Done ten years later in the future, Arcobaleno curse has been broken

I borrowed evil Tsuna from a different story of mine, those that have read it will recognize him.

Beta'ed by WhiteAngel128

* * *

Reborn smirked, holding the ten-year bazooka device in his fingers happily, feeling absolutely gleeful. It had taken some time to get it, arguing and eventually knocking Lambo unconscious to grab it, but it was totally worth the trouble. He had, by chance, happened to overhear that Giannini had modified the machine, but Reborn doubted it, he more likely destroyed it one way or another or screwed up the entire system. But that was fine, as long as it worked, despite the end results, he could deal with it and his curiosity on what trouble it could bring got him somewhat excited.

However, there was still the issue on who to try it on. He could use it on one of Tsuna's guardians, but Reborn didn't want to deal with any of them more than he needed to, they always get annoying and irritating after a while. So, then why not try it on his current lover, Vongola Decimo, Sawada Tsunayoshi, the person he loved and cared about very deeply. He wondered in the back of his mind on what the results would be and hoped it would be worth the trouble he went through to secure the device from that idiot cow.

As he crept into the office where he could see stacks of paperwork starting to gather up, probably from the destruction the other guardians caused around the manor, he looked over to the brunet who was leaning onto the desk, appearing wonderful in the rising sun behind. The sunlight that was creeping through the windows just knew how to bounce off at the right spot, making his boss look angelic with a soft glow and much more beautiful than any woman he had ever known. Dame-Tsuna had definitely grown up over the ten years, his body had changed, and his attitude had shifted along with it, and had transformed into someone completely different.

His luscious spiky brown hair, the color of sweet caramel, was now longer, the bangs especially, and it so appeared silk-like that made him want nothing more than to run his fingers through it. Those honey-colored eyes were smaller, more narrowed due to his maturing body, but the innocence they revealed never disappeared despite all the horrors that occurred in the mafia. It was something Reborn loved about them, despite how much the world, the mafia, tried to change the brunet to its views, Tsuna strongly resisted and remained himself, and it was something that people adored about him. The Vongola boss was, of course, stronger, much stronger than before, and smarter, too. He knew manipulation and deceit, something he had learned from Reborn and used quite often to get what he wanted. The hitman knew that if he wasn't careful, he could be on the receiving end of one of those attempts and he had been close a few times, not that he would ever tell his ex-student.

Still, Tsuna was the best thing that had ever happened to Vongola, Reborn could really see the darkness that once engulfed – strangled - the place start to shift and even the obscurity that had dwelled within his heart was fading. He was unique, irreplaceable, and so very handsome-looking with the aura that drew people towards him like a moth to a flame. Still, that didn't stop the hitman from tormenting his former student for fun or manipulating him into bed because he knew he was the only one that could get Tsuna to lose his composure so easily.

"Reborn, why do you have the ten-year bazooka?" The brunet paled slightly at the mischievous grin on Reborn's lips after he had noticed the sudden entrance of his lover and had every nerve in his body telling him to run, run very far away and as quickly as possible. He slowly stood up, getting ready to go into battle at a moment's notice and as much as he loved the hitman dearly, he swore the other would be the death of him.

"Trying something out. Stay still, will you?" Reborn's smirk got wider as he pointed the device at Tsuna carefully with one hand, knowing full well the other would try to escape the blast. Calculating the angle and direction of his lover's movement, he fired off a couple rounds of regular bullets from his other hand before taking aim of the bazooka with the other, blasting that off soon after. Tsuna, being distracted with dodging the normal bullets that he knew was used to draw his attention, wasn't able to dodge the well-aimed projectile and sneered hatefully in defeat. He really hated his lover at times.

Pink smoke engulfed the entire area and the hitman chuckled evilly, wondering what would show up as he tossed the weapon aside. As the smoke began to clear, Reborn could see his lover still standing in the same spot, coughing, and raised an eyebrow at that. Perhaps the bazooka had failed? Typical Giannini. While he was thinking of threats to use against the dim-witted mechanic, Tsuna stepped towards Reborn with a sneer and gave a playful punch in the stomach, knowing it would leave no effect on the other.

"I hate you very much right now…" Tsuna grumbled, wrapping an arm around Reborn's to hold onto it tightly and turned back to the smoke to see if something had happened. He had been hoping that nothing would and it was just another screw up, but then he felt it, the air shifting at some strange unknown power. The pressure it gave off was powerful, _extraordinarily_ powerful, not enough to crush him, but to give him a sense of frightening dread. He shivered, why did the air feel colder? Denser?

Reborn noticed it instantly as well and couldn't help but tensed slightly, taking a step back to gain some distance from what he could consider an enemy. This was supposed to be Tsuna, right? Did the bazooka mess up and make someone else appear instead?

"Damn, who dares summon me _this_ time?" There was some grumbling and the pink smoke faded away, revealing the figure that was standing within it with an angry scowl. Reborn's eyes instantly trailed over the person, the man was the exact same as his lover with some minor differences. The device had worked, but perhaps not in the right way. However, the most obvious alteration was the clothes that were more revealing than the black suit Tsuna wore all day to symbolize his boss status. Those familiar honey-colored eyes turned to them, darkness swirling within, no innocence in sight, and yet, they both knew they felt like they were in a trance just by staring into those orbs. There was just something the other Tsuna drew them in, almost seductively.

Reborn's eyes trailed up and down the thin figure, slightly more feminine than his lover's, looking over the black tank-top-like jacket that stopped at the midriff with an orange band around it to hold it up, the shorts were the same with an orange band at the top. They were hugging low on the hips, revealing more of that creamy white skin, the belly button in the top center, and the ends of the shorts only came down a few inches, far too short for Reborn's tastes.

However, he didn't care much, those legs were killer-looking. Boots clung below the knee and down, black in color, and orange socks-like raised up from the boots to above the knee. A pair of black arm warmers was worn from the top of the arm to just covering the palm of the hand. All in all, those were no clothes that belonged to a mafia boss, no, Reborn thought to himself, these were clothes from a different dimension and looked quite abnormal to what normal people wore in their timeline.

And then he noticed it, that swinging of a tail, a demon's tail, and a pair of horns sticking out from the top of the head, slightly covered by the long brown hair that had the same appearance as his lover's. But this Tsuna had a dangerous aura, almost threatening, and wore an air of confidence that was lacking in the Vongola boss many times over. There was also that snarky attitude to take into consideration, those words were not something he would normally hear.

The demon Tsuna blinked his sharp honey-colored eyes, tilting his head slightly, taking in the two presences before him. "Oh, now this is different. Never thought I would see another of myself," The air around him shifted almost instantly, the hostility disappearing, and he folded his arms in amusement, the hip protruding to one side. Those same eyes started darting around the room, examining everything in sight before going back to the two lovers. He examined them thoroughly, looking over them from the clothes to the gestures, and smirked. "So I'm a human in this world. Interesting." His eyes then went to the interconnected arms and chuckled. "And you're lovers I take it?"

Vongola Decimo blushed slightly and immediately backed away from Reborn, looking somewhat embarrassed at being found out so easily. "And um, who are you?"

"Tsuna, obviously, but for clarity's sake, just call me by my full name, Tsunayoshi. I am you, but just a different version," There was another flick of the tail and the demon started moving towards the couch, settling down comfortably onto it without a care in the world, like he hadn't suddenly appeared in some strange world. He crossed his legs and leaned back, looking quite relaxed, before reaching for one of the pillows to pull against his chest. "So, did you call me on accident? Or is there a job you wanted me to do?"

The two humans turned to each other momentarily, confusion evident in their eyes, before peering back. Tsuna was the first one to speak up, sitting down on the other couch on the opposite side, Reborn following suit, both wearing their business expressions. "Job?"

"Yeah, you know, a person you want dead, tortured, brought to hell, the whole usual shebang," Tsunayoshi mumbled, looking a little uncaring as he spoke those words, waving his hand lifelessly. When he saw the confusion on the faces, he sighed and continued. "I take it that this world doesn't really have demons parading around destroying and eating humans." When he got more looks from the two, the demon collapsed down onto the couch, taking up the entire space, and cuddled up against the pillow happily. His tail shifted to show his content. "I thought so. Well, you know, demons can be summoned for deals like, for example, if you wanted an enemy dead or to disappear off this planet, I would require some payment from little things to one's soul depending on the job. And of course, humans can't really fight against demons that easily so the job is simple for our kind."

Tsuna looked a little uncomfortable at that, shifting back, but Reborn was smirking, reaching into his pocket to pull out a picture that the brunet recognized from one of the mission papers. He gave a warning glare at his lover, but it went ignored, the hitman continuing what he was planning. "Oh really? Then perhaps you can take care of this?" The older man waved the paper tauntingly, testing the demon's words for truth. If this Tsunayoshi was so powerful, then he wanted to see it.

The darker brunet lifted up his head lazily, his tail still swishing side to side as he shifted his body, and reached over to grasp the picture. He stared at it tediously and then folded the thing. "Just this? What do you want me to do? Kill him? Torture him?"

"Just kill and if possible, bring me back to corpse as proof."

"Reborn!" Tsuna cried out, grasping the hitman's jacket with a scowl. "Stop that! Tsunayoshi, don't listen to him, he's just messing with you. You don't have to do anything. We're not going to force you to do jobs for us."

"But you want it done, right?" The demon chuckled darkly, a slight orange hue mixing into those pools of brown. "I can do it, right now if you wish, and since I feel so generous, I'll do it for free. But I get to do whatever I want with the body afterwards."

"That's fine with me."

"Well, then," Tsunayoshi swung his legs over the couch, getting up to stretch his arms above his head, and yawned. "Alright, be right back." With that, the demon disappeared within a mist of darkness, vanishing from sight immediately. The two humans on the couch blinked questionably before Reborn smirked, yanking his supposed boss closer to him and onto his lap. He had no mission to complete, that meant more free time with his lover, time he could use to get what he wanted. Tsuna blinked dubiously before the reason Reborn had willingly gave away his job settled in his mind and sighed at the obvious antic.

"Looks like I'll be getting what I want today." Reborn chuckled, leaning over to press their lips together, enjoying the burning sensation and that spark it brought every time. Those soft moist lips were just so irresistible at times, he wanted nothing more to nip at them, play with them, and see how loud his lover can moan. Letting his hands trail upwards, getting that jacket off, he fisted his fingers into that silky hair, loving that soft feeling it brought. Tsuna moaned softly as he felt a tongue prod his own, tilting his head slightly to open his mouth further to allow better access. The little tingling of pleasure made him shiver and he pressed himself up closer to Reborn, their bodies grinding together for that sweet friction, leaving them both unsatisfied and wanting more.

"You know, if you're going to have sex in front of me, you should let me join." A voice interrupted, amusement hinted in the tone, and then there was a sharp flop onto the floor like something had been dropped.

Almost immediately, the two lovers broke apart, a thin trail of saliva like a spider web was between them until it snapped. Surprise was evident in their eyes, glancing down at their watches to see the time, only two minutes had passed since Tsunayoshi had vanished. While Tsuna's face was dark red from embarrassment, he remained where he was at since Reborn's hands refused to budge away, keeping his grip strong on those petite hips to keep him close.

Tsunayoshi, however, looked unaffected by the scene he had popped into and reached down to the body at his feet, momentarily kicking the man hard enough to hear a sharp crack, and lifted up the obviously overweight being with ease. Reborn couldn't help but be a little surprised, it was the man from the picture, and there was some black rope-like substance wrapped around the body, covering the mouth to prevent the man from screaming. But those eyes, they were wide with fear and horror, a look he was often familiar with.

"Here, I got him," The demon waved the fat man, probably weighing around two to three hundreds, but Tsunayoshi didn't seem to be affected by it. "I wasn't sure on what to do about his lackeys, there were about thirty of them, but I guessed you wouldn't want your face to be known since I look exactly like Tsuna so I just killed them and burned the place down. That's fine, right?"

The Vongola boss didn't know how to respond to that, staring in absolute shock at how fast that mission was completed, it had been _too_ fast. He had thought that perhaps it was all a lie and yet the body that was before him made him rethink. Reborn seemed to share the same expression, the same thought, and slowly nodded his head. "Yeah, that's fine. Why is the target still here and alive though?"

"Wanted to make sure. You humans look very similar in my eyes, we demons follow more on the sense of smell than what we see," Tsunayoshi peered down at the cowering victim. "Now, what to do with you? I guess I can feed you to the hellhounds, you're plump enough to fill them up for a while." Tapping the ground with his foot, a small portal appeared underneath and the two on the couch could see plenty of glowing eyes in that darkness, sharp white teeth shining dangerously with fresh blood still dripping down. They couldn't make out the forms of the dogs exactly, but the barking and growling was enough to let them know what exactly was going on. Tsunayoshi grinned evilly, waving the human back and forth like he was some sort of treat. "Look what I got for you, my sweet darlings. A nice fatty steak, enjoy."

With that, he dropped the target inside and closed the portal, but not before the two could see the body being grabbed by those said teeth, getting hungrily torn apart almost immediately. They could see the flesh being ripped into, organs and muscles underneath being revealed, and there was that thick yellow substance that symbolized the fat spilling out.

Tsuna tried not to throw up at the sight, turning away promptly. A similar thought passed their minds, both completely glad that demons like Tsunayoshi didn't exist in their world. It was obvious from that one showing of power that they were far too strong for humans to fight against.

"Now then," Tsunayoshi peered around the room again before flopping back down onto the couch in boredom. "I guess I have to wait for whatever thing you used to call me here to wear off, right?"

Reborn answered. "That's right."

"Any guesses as to when?"

"Ah, anytime."

"I see," A cross of disappointment passed on the demon's expression, sighing. "So that leaves the Reborn in my world unprotected, better assign some hellhounds to keep an eye out."

This seemed to perk the two human's attention, Tsuna still on the lap of the hitman, no longer paying attention to that little fact. Reborn shoved his lover closer to him, forcing that head of lovely brown hair to lean against the shoulder, rubbing a thumb across the spine. The Vongola boss shivered at that, cuddling closer, well aware of the stare he was getting from his other self. "There's a me in your place?"

"Yep," Tsunayoshi stood up, moving to the other side so he could sit next to the couple, intruding into their personal space without a second thought. Though the couple was hesitant at the incursion, Reborn wrapped an arm around the demon's shoulder, dragging him closer. He smirked, now he has two little brunets, one on each side, that excited him. "I don't know who you are in this world, but in mine, you are known as the number one demon hunter and I am your partner, a demon you contracted yourself with to help you out with your missions. There is a difference between fighting a human and a demon, while a human is more predictable in a sense, they are also limited in their abilities, while a demon can range from controlling the ground you stand on, snapping their fingers and setting you on fire instantly, to creating a hurricane to wipe out a city. So, to be honest, the one in my world is more powerful and more skilled in terms of fighting than the you here."

Reborn hummed to himself, shifting himself slightly to get more comfortable, letting the demon lay against his chest. "I can understand that, the difference would be obvious. Here, I am known as the number one hitman so I simply kill humans." He leaned his head back to look at that shifting tail and reached over to tug at it softly, feeling the leather-like skin running over his fingers. Twirling it around like one would when curling their hair, he chuckled when the tail suddenly wrapped around his fingers, holding on tightly. The hitman wiggled his nose gently, smelling a soft yet alluring scent of strawberries, and wondered if Tsunayoshi before him would taste the same as the Tsuna on his lap.

The Vongola boss blinked curiously, momentarily reaching over to touch the horns, gaining the demon's attention back on him. Tsunayoshi didn't bother saying anything, leaning over further to allow better access. "This is kinda cool…"

The demon smirked. "I have wings too."

Sparkles began to show up in those honey-colored eyes, curiosity shining brightly. He wanted to see. It wasn't everyday one gets to meet a real live demon that didn't appear like something out of those horror movies. Tsunayoshi seemed more docile in appearance, but the human knew from that short show of power that at any more movement, he would strike out to defend himself or if he got furious.

"But I can't bring them out here, too small of a space. Think of them as giant bat wings." The demon smirked, shifting closer, before peering at his other self. Lifting his hands, he cupped Tsuna's face and went in for a kiss, pressing their lips together softly. He could feel the other stiffening at his sudden touch, eyes wide in shock, and spotted Reborn out of the corner of his eyes grinning madly in amusement. After all, to the hitman, this sight was too good to pass up.

Taking advantage of Tsuna's momentary freeze, Tsunayoshi wrapped his arms around the human to deepen the kiss, prying open the mouth to slip his tongue inside. The effect was instantaneous and the boss could smell that rich scent the other let off, finding himself being engulfed in it like it was some sort of powerful drug. Before he realized it, he was playing along, tongues tied within, and a rich redness decorating his cheeks as he moaned loudly in response. He shivered when he felt that cunning tongue rub along the top his mouth, his eyebrows twitching, and his eyes had long closed.

Tsuna felt his other self chuckle, the sound vibrating against him, and he pulled away from his lover to reach out for Tsunayoshi instead. Soon, he had to rip himself away from those addicting touches to breathe, his lungs exhausted, and got that breath of air he desperately needed before going right back into the fray. Teeth nipped along his bottom lip, a nose brushing against his cheek, and before long he felt that hard pressing of lips being connected once more into an almost bruising manner.

Reborn raised an eyebrow at the scene, looking between the two that were seemingly making out right on his lap, a few inches away from his eyes. Tsuna looked like he was desperately trying to search out for more of that spark, of that burning sensation that was taking over his body, not caring if his lips were being discolored at the force he as exerting. The demon simply went along, using a thumb to stroke a tender cheek, and pulled back, licking his lips as he took in Tsuna's taste. It was different, it tasted nowhere like his own. While he tasted like strawberries, Tsuna had a mixture of vanilla and bitter espresso. The latter he suspected coming from Reborn.

The older brunet peered over towards the hitman with a smirk. "Turned on by the sight before you?"

"Definitely."

"Then perhaps you would enjoy having a little fun with the two of us?" The smirk on Tsunayoshi promised more than enough dangers, but it was ignored. The demon pulled back to attack along Reborn's neck, placing light bite marks that didn't break the skin, sucking here and there and getting a hiss in response. The hitman tilted his head to the side, allowing more access, eyes still watching carefully, and felt a knee riding up against him below, rubbing teasingly.

The demon had skills, Reborn decided, and wanted to fight back when he was sucked into a kiss, strong hands gripping his face to prevent him from moving away. A tongue pried open his mouth with ease and an addicting sensation started to wash over his body. His signature fedora fell back, falling behind the couch, revealing his spiky black hair that was hidden underneath, and shifted slightly to lean forward to attack back with his tongue. It was a struggle to gain dominance over Tsunayoshi and he was being pushed back with ease, trying to contain a moan that was trying to slip through his throat.

Damn, it felt good. His Tsuna wasn't even this skilled in kissing, leaving him to do all the work, and that knee was rubbing just right into his groin made him suppress shivers that wanted to run up and down his spine repeatedly. He could feel that devious tongue scurrying all over his inner cave, mapping it out, searching for those spots that made him want to groan pleasurably. All the while, Tsuna watched with wide eyes as his boyfriend was attacked by himself, not sure if he felt a little insulted or really impressed at that fact that Reborn was trying and failing in fighting back. He settled with the latter simply because it was more interesting.

Tsunayoshi broke contact with the now-bruised lips and placed kisses along the chin and down to the Adam's apple, sucking and licking the area, enough to get those slick fingers of Reborn's to remove themselves from the smaller brunet and to his hips. The digging of the nails into his skin was enough to leave a discoloration, only for it to disappear due to his demonic body and felt those hands moving up and down his exposed midsection greedily. Slowly, his lips moved to the side and up towards the neckline, his tongue running over the external of the ear, moving from the end to the back.

Reborn twitched at that, his breath hitching and becoming ragged with each passing moment. He was excited, he recognized that tightness growing within his pants below anywhere, growing bigger, harder, at each touch. He hadn't been teased like this before and so painfully good and that knee –oh, that knee - wasn't letting up, each rub made in perfect timing with the touches. Tsunayoshi's fingers were now unbuttoning the yellow undershirt, pulling it apart so his fingers could get to the skin underneath and racked his nail down to get the hitman to arch his back in response.

Hissing, Reborn used his deterring strength, feeling it being drained out of him with each passing second, to try and push the demon away, but was unsuccessful. The body didn't even budge an inch and then those teeth bit into his earlobe, pulling at it as the darker brunet shifted his teeth to create more of an effect, before Reborn realized he had gasped out loud, a small strangled moan finally managing to escape his lips.

That intoxicating scent flooded his nostrils and he felt like he was being drawn away almost as if his mind and consciousness were leaving him. Tsunayoshi yanked back to smirk, looking over his little handiwork, not wincing nor caring that those fingers were now ripping into his flesh. The sun Arcobaleno's cheeks were slightly dusted in red, breathing ragged with a thin trail of saliva on his lips. To tease the hitman more, his fingers slipped to the back, right where the spinal cord was at, and rack from the top to the bottom, able to satisfy himself when he heard a loud hiss, Reborn's body jumping at that. As they went further down, Tsunayoshi went to the belt that was wrapped around the pants, knowing he had Reborn's full attention on those fingers, Tsuna's too.

"Someone is excited." The demon chuckled amusingly, unbuckling the belt and ripped the entire thing off in one pull without tearing the pants itself. He tossed the useless object to the side, hearing it hit the table before silence and undid the zipper, spreading Reborn's legs apart. The obvious budge in the center told him just how turned on the human was and leaned back up for another kiss, letting one hand slip under the pants, under the bands of the underwear to the hot mass inside. Reborn let out a hefty moan, muffled by those cunning lips, as those fingers gave him an incredibly, almost painfully, tight squeeze, hips jumping to meet that cunning hand.

'Fuck, better fight back seriously soon before I end up on the bottom,' Reborn grumbled to himself, pushing himself up, only to realize something. 'Huh? Why do I feel…so weak?'

"Starting to realize it?" Tsunayoshi's grin suddenly turned evil when he broke the kiss, licking his lips seductively, and settled between Reborn's legs. His tail had wrapped around the hitman's left leg and his other hand was slowly drifting up towards a nipple. Meanwhile, Tsuna sat there on the side, forgotten, yet didn't mind as much, watching everything with a keen interest. He had never seen Reborn this controlled before, played with, messed with, and that flush on the cheeks was amazing. This was too good to pass up, much less intercept and ruin it all.

Reborn growled, eyes narrowed dangerously, and managed to shift his body back slightly to lean comfortably against the couch. Something wasn't right, he knew that, he could feel it, and that positively evil grin he was getting from the other made him almost want to shiver. "Realize what?"

At that, Tsunayoshi smirked. "That you have no energy to resist."

"What are you talking abo-" The hitman stopped in mid-word, unable to get himself to lift up his arms, _drained_. His body felt weak, but that wasn't possible, there were no drugs, and having Tsunayoshi work with his body couldn't leave him this exhausted. He was glowering, his killer intent pouring out of his body, and he wanted nothing more than to shoot that arrogant smirk off the other's lips. "_What did you do to me_?"

Tsuna blinked curiously, he wasn't following the conversation, clearly confused on what his lover had meant. The demon decided to fill everyone in. "You've never realized or asked what _type_ of demon I am. Oh, and Tsuna, Reborn here is pissed because he's just figured out that he can't move his body that well anymore."

The hitman narrowed his eyebrows. "Type of demon?"

"Yes, more specifically, I'm an incubus."

And he saw it, the realization that began to reveal itself on the older human's eyes, knowing he was in a really, _really_ bad predicament.

"And we eat the pleasure humans feel when sexually excited, but in return, you'll feel weak, like you've been drained completely of energy. Right now, you barely have any to lift up those arms of yours. And you know what that means?" Tsunayoshi paused, letting the question hang over everyone else's, before finally answering. "You don't have the strength to resist anything I do to you."

A little bit of color escaped Reborn's face, but he refused to give in, trying desperately to fight back, but he could barely move. The rage of being fooled burned within his soul and if looks could kill, Tsunayoshi would be a dead man - demon.

Unaffected by the glare, the older brunet turned to the Vongola boss with a dark smile. "Your bedroom is next door, yes?"

A little startled at having the attention on him, Tsuna nodded. "Ah, yeah."

"Good." Snapping his fingers, the three figures found themselves floating for a moment before crashing onto something soft, their bodies bouncing slightly from the springs underneath.

Tsuna blinked, peering around curiously, and found himself on his bed. Had they just been teleported? With the lack of the cushion that was previous on Reborn's back, he fell back, his head resting perfectly on the pillow. Tsunayoshi grinned, tearing off the human's pants and underwear all in one go and stared down at the obvious erection Reborn was having, reaching over to gliding his fingers over the shaft. The glare got stronger despite the pleasure that assaulted the hitman's body repeatedly at each pump.

"Tsuna," The demon spoke, snapping the other brunet's head up in response, looking over in question. "I want you to play with Reborn's neck and lips while I prepare him, I bet he is a backdoor virgin. The man is too proud to allow anyone to enter him."

The Vongola boss stared at him as if he was crazy.

"Have you ever seen Reborn's pleasure ridden expression?"

"Well, no."

Tsunayoshi grinned happily like a cat got milk. "Then do you want to see it?"

"Tsuna…" Reborn growled, a clear warning in his tone, a promise of death if the boss went along with the idea. Tsuna shivered at that, backing away slightly in fear.

"Now, now, don't be afraid, he can't do anything to you right now. But this is a one-time chance. He'll just torment you like usual afterwards." The demon could see his words coming into effect, the gears in the head moving, those light brown eyes staring down at Reborn, before looking back up at him, nodding his head for agreement.

Tsuna knew that the sun Arcobaleno could be angry, pissed even, but if he got the chance to see his lover fall into pleasure, it would be so totally worth it. Shifting upward, he leaned over to kiss Reborn, trying to distract the other while Tsunayoshi spread the tanned legs apart once more, settling comfortably in the middle. He let his fingers circle around the anus, fumbling with the sac for a moment, before dropping back down. Tsunayoshi chuckled as he made teasing attempts, letting his fingernail scape gently across the inner section before finally pushing it in.

He didn't use any lube or saliva to help moisten the entrance, but didn't force his way in, carefully wiggling in slowly, however, the reaction it left was instantaneous. Reborn let out a silent scream in the kiss, his muscles tensing up, and the glare intensified. He wanted to move his arms so badly and shove both brunets off of him and turn this entire situation around, maybe shoot them a couple times. But no matter how much he tried to get his body to move, it didn't. Curses echoed repeatedly in his mind over and over again. This was the type of situation he hated the most. Reborn would have been yelling at both brunets if his mouth hadn't been sealed off and shifted as he felt that finger moving deep inside of him, the intrusion foreign yet not completely painful.

"Reborn, don't worry, you'll be enjoying this. I'm a sex demon after all. I know what's best and how to pleasure you humans exactly. But don't worry though, I'll hold back on you, wouldn't want you get a heart attack during the middle of it." Tsunayoshi smirked, carefully slipping the second finger inside to join the first and searched inside that tense heat for that bundle of nerves, wiggling his fingers towards it. And then he brushed teasingly into it, feeling Reborn's body jerk at the touch, and chuckled, watching as the member twitched as a wave pleasure rammed into him.

Tsuna broke the kiss to see the expression, peering down momentarily at himself before attaching his lips to the ears, trying to copy what his other self had done earlier. Though the attempts were nowhere close to the reactions the demon had gained, it still added to the effect.

A small moan escaped Reborn as he felt those fingers continuously thrusting inside, arching his back unconsciously to make the passage easier, and threw his head back as he began to see white. It was too fast, those devious fingers were moving in and out of him and hitting that sweet spot exactly over and over. He was losing it, it was too much, too much pleasure, and it was driving him wild. The only thing that prevented him from giving in and letting him get swallowed in those powerful sensations was his strong will. But even that was fading, his body had long given in, disobeying his brain's commands, and his face was discorded in a struggle.

'At this rate…' Reborn growled as the third finger was added, almost unnoticed, and the pleasure only rose with the extra push. His fingers were gripping onto the sheets and his toes up were curled up, legs wrapped firmly around Tsunayoshi's waist. He wasn't even sure how that had happened, his body moving on its own, using what little strength it had to push deeper on those intruding fingers. He could barely register Tsuna's tongue running down his neck and sweat had long formed on his muscles, his undershirt completely soaked. His bangs were attached to his skin like glue and his body shifted up and down at each thrust. But was pleasure supposed to be _this_ good? Reborn thought to himself. They haven't even gotten to the other part yet and he was already losing his mind. Even when he had slept with his lover, his Tsuna, it hadn't felt like _this_.

"We incubuses are good at controlling the human body with a couple of touches. The pleasure you receive from us will be like nothing you've ever felt before, it's like a drug almost. It's addicting and you humans are so easy to fall." Tsunayoshi paused his fingers, letting Reborn rest for a moment and process the information he had given.

The hitman's body was exhausted, breathing deeply to keep up with his beating heart, and could feel those fingers leaving his body, momentarily feeling empty as there was nothing there to fill him. And he couldn't hide the disappointment. He had been close, so close. Just a few more thrusts and he would have…'Ugh, what the fuck am I thinking about?!' Despite that, his body was slowly calming down, bringing him further away from what could have been a great orgasm.

"Tsuna, get on top of Reborn."

The Vongola boss blinked questionably, looking at himself, and sat up with a confusion expression. He tilted his head, motioning the other to continue.

Tsunayoshi simply smirked. "You're going to get a front view seating of Reborn. I'm not going to allow myself to not be pleasured as well."

"O-Oh…" The blush on his younger self was adorable and he watched as Tsuna moved, crawling on top of Reborn on all fours, leaning over so that his own and Reborn's faces were close together. He buried his face into the shoulder and attentively peeked back when he felt cold hands grasped his pants and pulled them down. He blushed at the thought of being exposed and shivered when he felt the air touch his already hard member, twitching slightly. "Tsunayoshi, what are you going to do exactly?"

"This." Almost immediately, the demon grabbed hold of Tsuna's ass and brought it down on top of Reborn's member, carefully pushing it in. A loud scream escaped the human's lips as the sudden intrusion, forcing himself to relax as it pushed further in, well aware of Reborn's eyes on him. Soon after, Tsunayoshi smirked from behind and slapped one of the cheeks as soon as Tsuna was buried deep, making him tense down. The reaction on Reborn was instantaneous - moaning slowly as those muscles clenched down on him, and shifted his hips upward to go further inside.

Tsunayoshi didn't stop there and gave another slap, his handprint starting to show up on the cheeks, and watched the chain reaction occurred again. Tsuna let out something between a whimper and a moan as he was continuously slapped and penetrated over and over, his ass already numbing out the pain of those hands hitting him. Perhaps he was a masochist?

It didn't last long though as he felt Reborn dig deep into him and felt something hot enter his body. His eyes peered up weakly as Reborn tensed up, releasing his seed deep inside, his body already having enough, and let out a shaky loud groan. Tsuna mentally cursed, he wasn't even close yet and Reborn was already done? That wasn't fair…

"Don't worry, Tsuna, you'll be there soon." Tsunayoshi smirked, wrapping his fingers around Reborn's hips, his intention very clear in the air. Reborn weakly let out a string of curses as he felt himself being penetrated by the demon, feeling his muscles stretched more than they were supposed to, his body jumping in response. That one movement made Tsuna moan in return, Reborn hitting that spot deep inside directly and pushed himself further down, but not enough to get in the way of his other self. Both humans knew exactly what the other was planning, Tsuna taking it in for enjoyment, Reborn not so much.

The older human moaned softly, feeling the other all the way inside him, knowing fully well he wasn't going to be given a chance to recover. This was a position he had never gone into, perhaps in Tsunayoshi's position, but the middle? _Never_. And then he felt it, Tsunayoshi moving out and then slamming right in, hitting those nerves almost directly. Without meaning to, Reborn threw his head back and screamed. It was too much, this pleasure that was coursing his entire body at that one push. "O-Oh god…"

Tsuna raised an eyebrow at the reaction before smiling at the sight of Reborn falling into pleasure while moaning softly as his other self pushed the body upwards into him. The demon just smiled at the sight, he was going to get a wonderful harvest of food from this, and thrust back into that moist heat, clearly enjoying himself. Reborn reached up to grasped his lover's hips to give himself some sort of bearing in his pleasure-filled haze, listening as Tsuna moaned in his ears, and felt Tsunayoshi hitting into him repeatedly.

"R-Reborn…" Tsuna whispered between groans, looking into his boyfriend's eyes with a strained smile. "Does it…feel good?"

The hitman didn't dare open his mouth to answer that lest he screamed out. Luckily for him, Tsuna saw his predicament and gave a kiss, silencing his moans partly. He couldn't help the groaning from the back of his throat as he felt Tsunayoshi shifting closer inside, too quickly for him to keep up. The sounds of flesh hitting flesh echoed in the room, the scent of sex and sweat was radiating in the air.

Tsunayoshi just continued to smile, pounding into the body before him without a second thought, quickening his pace enough to get Reborn to rip his mouth away from the kiss to scream. The demon could see Reborn's previous fluids leaking out of Tsuna's hole, dripping down to the thighs, and ran a finger down the spine, watching as himself shivered at the touches. He smirked and slapped Tsuna's ass roughly in timing with a thrust, watching as Reborn responded with another scream.

"T-Tsunayoshi, y-you fucking bastard!" Reborn sneered hatefully, his throat beginning to become sore, his mind hazy, and blinked rapidly to try and concentrate his focus. Ah, but the same thing happened again and again and he felt his control over the world around him slipping away as he fell further and further into the wonderful pleasure that was grasping tightly onto him. It would be so easy to fall, to give in, and yet he still struggled to keep himself sane.

He felt Tsuna collapse beside him, moaning softly into his shoulder, with his arms buried underneath him. His eyes watched as his lover panted, obviously enjoying everything that was happening, and was bringing his hips down to meet each forced thrust his body made. It was a wonderful sight to see, sweat dripping down his lover's face, face disfigured into that of pleasure, hair scattered across his face, and the clothes sticking to his skin as if it was a part of it. It was exotic. "R-Reborn…"

Reborn closed his eyes, leaning back, finding himself giving in, he could only resist so much. "S-Shit…" He moaned loudly as he felt him body jump back at another well aimed thrust, feeling his prostate being abused over and over again. It was too much, he decided, way too much. He took a peek at Tsunayoshi and groaned, the demon didn't even look exhausted and that grin made him want to fire a few bullets at it. But he couldn't and eventually closed his eyes, enjoying the sensations that tormented him so deliciously.

"Giving in?" A voice brought him back, rolling his head slightly, but didn't bother opening his eyes to see. He knew who it belonged to.

"S-Shut up," Reborn groaned loudly, he was almost there, he could feel it. That pooling suffocating warmth at his stomach was building up to an unbearable pressure. And he could feel Tsuna not too far behind by the way those muscles were tensing up around him. "S-So good."

He could hear the mumbles of his name from his lover and his entire body felt numb and weak. Tsunayoshi simply kept going, never slowing down, spreading those legs wider to move deeper inside, enjoying the heat that wrapped around him just right. If this was how it felt to be inside of Reborn, he was definitely going to try it on the one in his world. And to see him crack, oh, he loved challenges.

Unable to take the pressure anymore, Reborn let out a strangled cry as he gave in, releasing himself deep inside his lover again, using what little strength he had left to shove Tsuna all the way down onto him. He could feel his energy leaving him, his mind only seeing white, the exhaustion hitting him full on. Collapsing back, he could feel Tsuna not too far behind, the brunet moaning out as he came, spraying himself across Reborn's exposed stomach, and fell on top of him. The extra weight on him made him grunt, unable to push off his boss, and felt his consciousness fading, sleepiness finally hitting him. He could feel something warm flowing inside of him just as he blacked out.

* * *

Reborn grumbled, slowly opening his eyes, only to slam them both shut when he saw the bright sunlight coming through the window. He rolled over, grasping hold of who he assured to be Tsuna, and buried his face into those wonderful strands, taking in a deep breath of the brunet's wonderful aura. His body was sore and felt like all of his muscles were screaming out in pain, especially down below. Yet he ignored it so he could continue cuddling against his lover, holding onto him dearly.

Then he heard a shift on the other side of the bed, one that shouldn't be there unless there was someone else in the room. Reborn snapped his eyes open, focusing on the intruder, and was searching out desperately for a weapon or even Leon, but neither was nearby. That left him with only his hands, but that was just fine, he didn't need a gun to kill someone.

However, when he went out to strike, he stopped when a hand reached out grasping him tightly and was about to make another attempt when he took the chance to look over his so-called enemy. He blinked.

Ah, that's right. It was demon version of Tsuna that he had called with the ten-year bazooka and who then preceded to…Reborn almost blushed at the thought, but held it in and instead narrowed his eyes in anger, throwing that other punch. However, Tsunayoshi simply dodged to the side, grinning widely.

The hitman would have gotten up to fight except his body wasn't complying with his wishes, everything ached so badly to cripple him, and he could still feel the lingering sensation of having the other buried deep inside him, something squishy slipping out of him. Glancing to his other side, he could see Tsuna still fast sleep, cuddling up closer to him for warmth, completely undressed, and took that time to notice that he too had been undone.

"Bastard, when I get my hands-"

"I doubt it, my time here is almost up," Tsunayoshi rolled his eyes, watching Reborn twitch, not liking being interrupted. He stretched his body, momentarily spreading his large wings from behind and flapped them gently. "Much better."

Reborn grumbled from where he was at, his fingers twitching. He wanted to shoot the other badly, maybe a couple of good times and watch him bleed.

"Well, be nice to my other self, it's not exactly his fault you got yourself fucked senselessly. I simply convinced him," The demon chuckled and stepped closer, going around the bed to look down at Tsuna. He pushed back a few of the bangs and leaned over for a kiss, brushing their lips together lightly before deepening it. Reborn watched as his lover's eyebrows shudder and those eyes opening up slowly. Tsunayoshi chuckled into the kiss before pulling back, licking his lips at the taste. "Call me again if you ever want to have sex. Either of you is fine with me." Smiling gently, he jumped over the bed and landed onto Reborn's lap, his tail wiggling slowly behind.

Reborn gave a small grunt of the extra weight pressing down on him and felt those lips touching him as well. It was a soft kiss, something akin to a goodbye, and it was broken just as fast. Soon, pink smoke appeared out of nowhere, surrounding Tsunayoshi, and that weight vanished. Reborn waved his hand to clear the small area before letting it flop back down. He would never admit out loud, but he had somewhat enjoyed himself with Tsunayoshi's little conniving and definitely found out the fact that both brunets' kissing were just something akin to being exotic. Still, he loved his Tsuna the best.

"Reborn?" The Vongola boss peered up curiously, having seen the demon's return to his own world, and awaited for the end result of the chaos that had been created.

"Go back to sleep. My ass is still sore to do anything today and I still have plenty of free time since my mission has been completed." Reborn grumbled, collapsing back onto bed, and rolled around to take Tsuna into his arms. The sleepy-looking brunet blinked his eyes a couple times before nuzzling into the older man's chest, wrapping his arms around the body to pull himself closer. Chuckling, the hitman hooked his chin on top of the head and sighed contently.

That's right, this was _his_ Tsuna. The Tsuna that was very dependent on him. 'Hmmm, hope my other self survives Tsunayoshi,' Reborn thought to himself, knowing that the demon was more powerful then he let on. 'Well, it's not _my_ problem.'

With that, he closed his eyes, drifting back into the darkness.

* * *

I just tricked all of you. You all probably thought that Reborn would be the dominate one, but nope, demon Tsuna takes action. Hahaha, I can see your faces looking in horror that THE Reborn has just been screwed senselessly.

This demon Tsuna is from 'A Demonic Sky' and it's a R27/27R fic so it's obvious that he would be evil. He's just so much fun to work with, really. If you want to read more of him, go to my profile page and look into my list of stories, you'll find it there.

But you know, even when being taken, Reborn still remains the same during the entire process. So he hadn't lost it…yet. Reborn is Reborn.


End file.
